My Sorrow Runs Soul Deep
by MoonlightShadow666
Summary: In his final battle with Naraku, InuYasha's sword shatters and his demon comes to finish the fight! Major character death! Reminder: I don't own ANY characters!


**MY Sorrow Runs Soul Deep**

InuYasha was immobilized, pined under his own shield of a sword, the horribly to familiarly face of Naraku stared down at him in delight, the shikon jewel clearly visible over Naraku's heart.

"Damn," he thought "I don't know how much longer I, or tetsiga, can take this."

"HA, InuYasha you tremble in the face of defeat! How pathetic you are!" shouted Naraku, intentionally aggravating InuYasha.

"Damn you!"

"InuYasha!" yelled Kagome, as Naraku tried to devour her beloved half-demon.

"UH!!!" The tremendous weight of the demon nearly crushed InuYasha and blood now splattered through his lips.

"Still alive?" growled Naraku in an evil voice, as he slowly drew all his weight off InuYasha in preparation for a second blow, this one would prove more harmful.

**CRACK!!! **

InuYasha felt a sudden sever pain and shrieked he knew instantly that he had lost a rib.

"HA, HA, HA!" laughed Naraku, amused by InuYasha's pain.

"You… You BASTARD!" he yelled through a clogged throat.

"InuYasha!" yelled his friends turning to come to his rescue.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Naraku's followers.

Everyone had their own opponent; Kagome fought Kana, Sango fought Kagura, Miroku fought Hakudoshi (I don't know how you spell it!), Shippo and Kirara fought the insects, and of course, InuYasha was fighting Naraku.

"NO!" shouted Kagome, as Naraku drew himself up for the final attack, no sooner had the weight been lifted from tetsiga then was it brought down again at double force, intended to finish off InuYasha.

"AHHHH!" he couldn't stop the shrike as tetsiga bent, unable to defend its master any longer, after holding for so long that InuYasha thought it would hold he heard a dreaded sound coming from tetsiga.

**CRACK**

The sound nearly killed him as he felt the tension lessen then the sword gave and shattered, leaving him to face Naraku weapon less.

"INUYASHA!" he heard his friends scream, as the tremendous body fell upon him.

'_I'm going to die… I can't beat him… I'm done, I'm all out of energy, I'm all out of will power…I… I…'_

"**INU-YASHA!"** Yelled Kagome, as she saw Naraku's filthy body cove InuYasha.

'_Kagome…KAGOME!' _his thoughts spun for a minute then he felt an all to familiar power well up inside him, then it toke over, and he became a full demon!

"HAH!" cried InuYasha as he sliced Naraku to ribbons with his advanced claws.

"InuYasha!?" cried Kagome confused, he was alright!

InuYasha turned to the voice that had called him, and everyone drew in a huge gasp when they saw his red eyes.

"He's a FULL DEMON!" cried Shippo.

InuYasha began walking toward Kagome, totally ignoring Naraku as he reformed behind him.

"KA-GO-ME…" said InuYasha in a weird, slow, soft voice that scared Kagome.

The demons toke their hesitation as an opportunity to attack.

"AHHH!" Shrieked Kagome, at the surprise attack.

"KAGOME!" shouted InuYasha as he ran to protect her.

'_InuYasha!?' _

Demon InuYasha was mad now and he slashed at all the demons, killing Kana and Kagura (the closest ones) instantly, and leaving Hakudoshi fatally wounded.

"**FIND HIS HEART!" **said InuYasha to his comrades as he turned to face Naraku (now fully recovered) again.

Everyone nodded in agreement, at least he wasn't killing them, and they ran off to find Naraku's heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour passed before they were able to return to the fight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"InuYasha we found his heart!" they informed him "He had hid the baby in an old, hollow tree!"

They paused when they saw InuYasha **DIGGING** in the carcase of his foe; obviously he had figured out that they had killed the baby, for Naraku was dead, DEAD, DEAD.

"Hey InuYasha!" yelled Kagome as she ran toward him, it was already to late when she realized she'd made a mistake.

InuYasha was crazed by the miasima (Not sure how to spell it!) that covered him from head to toe, he charged Kagome in a crazed rampage, not realizing what he was doing.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara watched as InuYasha KILLED Kagome with a swift slash and turned on them!

"RUN!" cried Miroku and they all jumped on Kirara's back and flew as fast as they could. Shippo's continues weeps filling the night.

InuYasha woke up the next morning with a terrible head ach, he didn't remember anything of the previous battle after the tetsiga broke, but that all changed when he looked down at what he had used as a pillow… KAGOME!

"**KAGOME? KAGOME! WAKE UP KAGOME!" **screamed InuYasha, now in a panic. He searched for signs of life, but his attempts were in vain as, he halted his search an hour later and cursed himself when the reality set in.

"I… I KILLED Kagome…" he stuttered, eyes drenched with tears, "I'm so sorry Kagome…"

Then and there he collapsed upon her body, reluctant to leave her side and he wailed; "Don't worry Kagome" sniff "I wont leave you…" wail "I can't believe my demon killed you…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His devotion to her was so great that, nearly a month later, when his friends got up the courage and returned to the battle field, with Kaede, they fond the bodies undisturbed and his lifeless body still exactly were he had collapsed beside hers nearly a month earlier.

"Co-couldn't he have revived her when he came around?" asked Shippo from the safety of Miroku's as the small group advanced on the scene.

"I…I don't know…" said Miroku, who found it hard to speak in the face of such a scene.

"Wha… What would you say Kaede?" asked Songo, who felt the same as Miroku.

"I believe he didn't even think of the jewel when he found Kagome dead, but his devotion to her was strong seeing as he died beside her…" said the elderly priestess, as she fished the Shikon jewel from Naraku's remains.

"No… I don't believe he was the least bit concerned with this…"

At the elders words everyone paid their respects to their fallen friends, and even their emeses, then after proper burials they toke Kagome and InuYasha's bodies and sent them back through the well for Kagomes family…


End file.
